Aether et Abyssus
by MapleYT
Summary: U.A - Anjos e demônios perderam parte de suas memórias, e agora, convivem junto dos humanos entre o céu e o inferno - fanfic de fichas. Fichas fechadas. PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO ON.
1. Prólogo e Inscrições

**Summary: **Anjos e demônios perderam parte de suas memórias, e agora, convivem junto dos humanos entre o céu e o inferno.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao MK-sama, mas eu posso roubar seus personagens :)

Agradecimentos a _Piscis Luana_, por criar as fanfics de fichas. E a _Mari Sushi_, por trazê-las ao universo de Naruto.

.

**

* * *

Aether et Abyssus**

* * *

.

Estava escrito

.

_"Assim como_

_Uma única borboleta é capaz de florir um jardim_

_Uma única gota é capaz de se desviar do curso de um rio_

_Uma única faísca é capaz de destruir uma floresta_

_Uma única palavra é capaz de mudar uma vida_

_._

_Um único ser é capaz de causar um colapso no equilíbrio entre o céu e o inferno._

_E outro, capaz de impedi-lo."_

_._

_

* * *

._

.

**Diante de uma profecia**

- _Eu não acredito em profecias_ – rosnou, com um semblante sério.

- _Pois deveria começar a acreditar._

**Eles começaram a se movimentar**

- _Convoque os thronos e os arcanjos_ – sua voz soou autoritária – _diga a eles que estamos em guerra._

**Travando intensas disputas**

- _Eles estão se aproximando_

**Para poder encontrá-lo.**

- _Nada até agora, meu senhor._

- _Oras... _– resmungou –_ continuem a busca!_

-_ Sim senhor._

- _Droga!_ – fechou os punhos com força, irritado – _preciso achar esse bastardo antes deles._

.

**Mas em uma delas**

- _Não podemos deixar que se aproximem!_

**Anjos e demônios perderam suas asas**

- _Argh!_ – soltou um rugido, ao sentir o líquido vermelho escorrer entre seus dedos, e uma dor profunda em suas costas – _isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

**E parte de suas memórias**

-_ Você está bem?_ – perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo curioso, e preocupado.

- _Depende_ – soltou, com um fio de voz – _quem sou eu?_

**Acabando na terra**

- _Onde eu estou?_

- _Oras, em Tokyo, aonde mais poderia estar?_

**Entre os humanos**

- _Não sei de onde você surgiu, e como se machucou deste jeito_ – ajudou-lhe a se levantar – _mas se não sabe onde está, pode ficar em casa por enquanto._

- _Eu..._ – tentou dizer algo, mas lhe faltavam palavras – _obrigada..._

.

**Onde descobririam sentimentos**

- _Droga! O que é isso? Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele?_

**Que há tempos haviam esquecido**

- _Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo_

- _Não brinque comigo_ – exclamou, em alto tom sarcástico.

- _É verdade_ – sua voz estava baixa, porém séria – _eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes._

.

**Sem desconfiar**

- _Não sei por que, mas sinto que te conheço de algum lugar._

- _Que estranho_ – encarou-o curiosa – _pra mim é a mesma coisa._

**Que deveriam matar uns aos outros**

- _Eu não quero ter que fazer isso!_ – apesar de tentar forçar-se a contê-las, fios de lágrimas escaparam por seus olhos.

**E que aquele, tão procurado.**

- _Onde ele está?_

**Estaria entre eles. **

- _Aqui._

.

.

**

* * *

Porque agora, anjos, humanos e demônios estão entre o céu e o inferno.**

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Muito bem, aqui estou eu, fazendo minha primeira fanfic de fichas. Yey!

Antes de tudo, este tema de anjos, demônios, e etc, é realmente polêmico. E eu não quero levar ninguém a acreditar em uma coisa ou outra. É uma história totalmente fictícia, mas dou a liberdade a vocês, leitores, expressarem se algo lhes desagrada nesta fanfic.

Estou com um projeto realmente longo – leia-se: _How many loves?_ – mas mesmo assim, farei o possível para continuar ambas as histórias, sem longas interrupções o/

Bom, acho que já deu para entender a história, mas enfim. Como pode ser visto, conterá seres e lugares sobrenaturais. E estes, estão em uma crise, depois de descobrir certa profecia – que fora descrita acima. Após certo problema, alguns dos anjos e dos demônios, "perderam" suas asas, e assim, irão parar na terra, desmemoriados. Humanos aparecerão, e resolverão ajudá-los, e abrigá-los, sem ter a mínima idéia do que eles são.

E está é a história. De como eles lidaram com os humanos; com o fato de não se lembrarem de nada; e com as descobertas, que farão no decorrer da fanfic. E é claro, descobrir quem é que pode acabar com o equilíbrio do mundo, e quem pode impedi-lo.

Espero que tenham gostado :)

.

* * *

.

Sobre as fichas, não poderei escolher muitas, já que assim, não poderia dar devida atenção a todos os personagens – o que seria completamente injusto.

E eu preciso dos três tipos: anjos, humanos e demônios. Lembrando que os três serão importantes para a história. E que, nem todos os anjos são completamente bonzinhos, e nem todos os demônios desprovidos de qualquer sentimento bom.

Eu ainda não dividi os personagens do MK-sama nas três raças. Primeiro irei definir os casais, e assim, ver com que raça eles combinam melhor. Peço-lhe então, que na sua ficha, ao escolher o par, diga sua preferência.

Aqui está a lista dos pares disponíveis.

**Homens**

- Naruto

- Sasuke

- Shikamaru

- Neji

- Kiba

- Shino

- Gaara

- Itachi

- Sasori

- Deidara

**Mulheres**

- Ino

- Hinata

- Sakura

- Temari

Há alguns personagens que não aparecem na lista, mas isto não quer dizer que eles não poderão aparecer na história. É só que não terão tanto destaque.

E personagens do tipo o Pein, já ter um par, que é a Konan. Mas nada te impede de ter um caso com ele, ou com ela.

**Resumindo:** diga na sua ficha, se deseja ter um affair, com um personagem que não está presente na lista.

.

* * *

.

.

_**FICHAS:**_

.

_**Humanos**_

**Nome:** _avisem se será na ordem japonesa ou não – não sou adivinha._

**Idade: **_entre 17 a 25_

**Trabalho: **_estudante, garçonete, faxineiro, qualquer coisa. Bom, você também pode escolher ser um folgado, que não faz nada :)_

**Nacionalidade: **_a história se passa no Japão, mas eles podem ser estrangeiros._

**Mora com:** _pai, mãe, irmãos (as), cachorro, gato, papagaio, ou até sozinho. Lembre-se que o anjo/demônio irá conviver com você._

**Aparência:** uma das partes mais importantes. E eu não quero personagens perfeitos.

**Personalidade:** _mais importante ainda. É com base nesta parte, que eu vou ver se ela combina com o – ou os – personagem escolhido. Novamente, evite a perfeição, já que ela não existe._

**História:** _conte-me sua vida, antes da aparição do anjo/demônio. É importante, para explicar a personalidade do personagem._

**Quem você irá abrigar? **_no mínimo três opções. Não necessariamente seu par será aquele que você abrigará, e pode ser que você abrigue mais de um personagem – sortudo não?_

**Como você se relaciona com ele? **_tem vontade de expulsá-lo; nem lembra que ele está na casa; se dão super bem; mal o vê, por causa do trabalho; ou outra opção?_

**Par escolhido:** _no mínimo três opções. Ah, apesar de existirem os casais fixos, nada impede que, antes deles se acertarem, haja algumas pegações :P. Portanto os outros que não forem escolhidos, serão seus affair. Bom, também pode ser que você opte por não ter outro romance._

**Raça de sua preferência, para seu par: **_no mínimo duas opções – der, só tem três._

**Como se conheceram? **_caso seja anjo, ou demônio, diga-me como você o encontrou. Caso seja um humano, a sua relação com ele – vizinho, colega de sala, sei lá._

**Se for anjo/demônio, como reagiu ao descobrir sua identidade? **_assustou-se; pulou de felicidade; desmaiou; não teve reação; ou uma outra não citada?_

**O que acha dele?**

**O que ele acha de você?**

**Curiosidades: **_alguma coisa que queira acrescentar – seja um hobbie, uma mania, um medo, um tipo de roupa, qualquer coisa._

**Cena que gostaria de ver:** _não é obrigatório responder este. Mas caso queira ver alguma cena específica de ser personagem na fic, diga-me._

**Aceita cenas fortes? **_leia-se: rate M_

**Posso mudar e fazer o que quiser com seu personagem? **_obviamente, lhe perguntarei antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas enfim._

.

.

_**Anjos**_

_Seu personagem irá perder parte da memória, portanto, pode ser que não se lembre de seu nome. Assim, diga-me o original, e aquele que ganhará quando estiver no mundo dos humanos. E quem deu o nome – o próprio personagem, o humano, ou um terceiro?_

**Nome original:** _avisem se será na ordem japonesa ou não – não sou adivinha._

**Nome postiço:** _lembrando que não é obrigatório. Pode ser que ele se lembre do seu nome._

**Aparenta ter que idade? **_entre 17 a 25_

**Aparência:** _uma das partes mais importantes. E eu não quero personagens perfeitos._

_Lembrando que seu personagem perdeu a memória, ele deixa de ter que seguir certas regras do lugar aonde vive. Portanto pode ser que, um anjo, antes totalmente correto – ou outra coisa – no fundo não seja tão puro assim. Diga-me se isso ocorre com você, ao descrever sua personalidade._

**Personalidade:** _mais importante ainda. É com base nesta parte, que eu vou ver se ela combina com o – ou os – personagem escolhido. Novamente, evite a perfeição, já que ela não existe._

**História:** _conte-me sua vida, antes da perda da memória – como morreu (não é obrigatório), o que fazia no aether – é importante, para explicar a personalidade do personagem._

**Quem irá te abrigar? **_no mínimo três opções. Não necessariamente seu par será aquele que te abrigará_

**Como você se relaciona com ele? **_pensa seriamente em fugir da casa; sente uma devoção enorme a ele; se dão super bem; mal vê a hora de encontrá-lo; tenta se manter distante e isolado; ou outra opção?_

**Par escolhido:** _no mínimo três opções. Ah, apesar de existirem os casais fixos, nada impede que, antes deles se acertarem, haja algumas pegações :P. Portanto os outros que não forem escolhidos, serão seus affair. Bom, também pode ser que você opte por não ter outro romance._

**Raça de sua preferência, para seu par: **n_o mínimo duas opções – der, só tem três._

**Como se conheceram? **_diga-me como ele te encontrou._

**O que acha dele?**

**O que ele acha de você?**

**Como reagiu ao lembrar de sua própria identidade? **_assustou-se; pulou de felicidade; desmaiou; não teve reação; ou uma outra não citada?_

**Curiosidades: **_alguma coisa que queira acrescentar – seja um hobbie, uma mania, um medo, um tipo de roupa, qualquer coisa._

**Cena que gostaria de ver:** _não é obrigatório responder este. Mas caso queira ver alguma cena específica de ser personagem na fic, diga-me._

**Aceita cenas fortes?**_ leia-se: rate M_

**Posso mudar e fazer o que quiser com seu personagem? **_obviamente, lhe perguntarei antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas enfim._

**.**

**.**

_**Demônios**_

_Seu personagem irá perder parte da memória, portanto, pode ser que não se lembre de seu nome. Assim, diga-me o original, e aquele que ganhará quando estiver no mundo dos humanos. E quem deu o nome – o próprio personagem, o humano, ou um terceiro?_

**Nome original:** _avisem se será na ordem japonesa ou não – não sou adivinha._

**Nome postiço:** _lembrando que não é obrigatório. Pode ser que ele se lembre do seu nome._

**Aparenta ter que idade? **_entre 17 a 25_

**Aparência:** _uma das partes mais importantes. E eu não quero personagens perfeitos._

_Lembrando que seu personagem perdeu a memória, ele deixa de ter que seguir certas regras do lugar aonde vive. Portanto pode ser que, um demônio, antes inescrupuloso – ou outra coisa – no fundo não queira fazer mal aos outros. Diga-me se isso ocorre com você, ao descrever sua personalidade._

**Personalidade:** _mais importante ainda. É com base nesta parte, que eu vou ver se ela combina com o – ou os – personagem escolhido. Novamente, evite a perfeição, já que ela não existe._

**História:**_ conte-me sua vida, antes da perda da memória – como morreu (não é obrigatório), o que fazia no abyssus, o que te levou a ser expulso do aether – é importante, para explicar a personalidade do personagem._

**Quem irá te abrigar? **_no mínimo três opções. Não necessariamente seu par será aquele que te abrigará_

**Como você se relaciona com ele? **_pensa seriamente em fugir da casa; sente uma devoção enorme a ele; se dão super bem; mal vê a hora de encontrá-lo; tenta se manter distante e isolado; ou outra opção?_

**Par escolhido:** _no mínimo três opções. Ah, apesar de existirem os casais fixos, nada impede que, antes deles se acertarem, haja algumas pegações :P. Portanto os outros que não forem escolhidos, serão seus affair. Bom, também pode ser que você opte por não ter outro romance._

**Raça de sua preferência, para seu par: **no mínimo duas opções – der, só tem três.

**Como se conheceram? **_diga-me como ele te encontrou._

**O que acha dele?**

**O que ele acha de você?**

**Como reagiu ao lembrar de sua própria identidade? **_assustou-se; pulou de felicidade; desmaiou; não teve reação; ou uma outra não citada?_

**Curiosidades: **_alguma coisa que queira acrescentar – seja um hobbie, uma mania, um medo, um tipo de roupa, qualquer coisa._

**Cena que gostaria de ver:** _não é obrigatório responder este. Mas caso queira ver alguma cena específica de ser personagem na fic, diga-me._

**Aceita cenas fortes? **_leia-se: rate M_

**Posso mudar e fazer o que quiser com seu personagem? **_obviamente, lhe perguntarei antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas enfim._

.

* * *

.

.

Bom, pessoas, é "só" isso.

O prazo para mandar as fichas é de três semanas - ou pelo menos, até eu definir quais serão as escolhidas - portanto, boa sorte a todos. E eu espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado do tema, da história, que se divirtam criando as fichas, e depois, lendo a fanfic :)

Até mais, **Maple YT**

.

**PS:** Leiam: **How Many Loves? **_- capítulo I: Lembranças_

_._


	2. AVISO

.

* * *

**Aviso:** MapleYT

* * *

.

Olá,

Infelizmente, isso não é um capítulo. Muito pelo contrário.

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora do primeiro capítulo.  
Sei que prometi uma atualização para estes dias, porém, além de estar totalmente confusa com os diversos trabalhos para a faculdade. Estou tendo problemas em conciliar com o CFC de manhã. Se dormi três horas nesses dias, acreditem, foi muito – sei que algumas pessoas fazem isso com normalidade, mas para mim, acostumada com minhas oito, ou até mais, horas de sono. Está sendo um tormento.  
E essa próxima semana, passarei por isso novamente.. Acrescentando um trabalho enoorme sobre o arquiteto Frank Lloyd Wright, com direito a uma maquete; escala; e outras tantas coisas. Detalhe: ainda não aprendemos a fazer direito maquetes; escala; e outras tantas coisas.. Ahhhh!

Mas, assim que essa confusão terminar, ou pelo menos se estabilizar um pouco – e acredito que seja semana que vem, ou no máximo na próxima, sem o terrível CFC logo cedo – irei postar o capítulo. Que, aliás, estou tendo idéias ótimas!

Portanto, peço novamente desculpas, e a paciência de vocês.

.

Até mais,  
**MapleYT**

.

**PS:** Bem, vocês ganharam mais um tempo de brinde, para, quem sabe, mandar mais fichas x)

.

.**  
**


	3. Fichas escolhidas

.

* * *

**Aviso:** MapleYT

* * *

.

.

**FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS**

.

Aee,

Depois de **muito** tempo de espera, que, aliás, aproveito para novamente lhes pedir **desculpas**. E culpar mais uma vez a faculdade, e a maldita carta de motorista – que por sinal, estou terminando as aulas práticas :D – consegui escolher as fichas.

Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer de coração, todas as fichas que eu recebi. Juro. Recebi muitas fichas a mais do que eu esperava, para minha primeira fanfic desse tipo. Vocês não podem imaginar como me fizeram feliz!

Portanto devo dizer que ao mesmo tempo, tornou realmente complicado escolher os participantes. Sério. Vocês foram realmente muito criativos, e quase me enlouqueceram. Recebi muitas fichas boas MESMO, e que me deixaram realmente triste por não poder usá-las. Principalmente aquelas que pediam os pares mais concorridos – leia-se: os irmãos Uchiha – ou às vezes, por um problema meu, só meu – leia-se: por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia encaixá-la na história, que eu já estava planejando.

.

* * *

.

.

Enfim. Eu tinha planejado escolher apenas sete fichas – só porque eu gosto do número sete – mas acabou sendo uma tarefa impossível. Assim, aqui estão os **oito** escolhidos:

.

**Annabelle Kimberly Michels**

**Autora:** Gih Bright

**Par:** Itachi

_Ee, você conseguiu o par mais concorrido! :D Nosso queridíssimo Uchiha Itachi. E ainda por cima, vai poder tirar uma boa casquinha da dupla Sasuke e Sasori. Eu realmente adorei essa Anakin, totalmente desastrada, e propensa a desastres! E confesso que fiquei com dores de cabeça ao decidir com qual dos Uchiha's iria colocá-la. Mas no fim, essa "ameaça a sua vida" prevaleceu, haha. Ah! Já adianto que ela terá grandes concorrentes, para enfim, conquistar definitivamente esse pedaço de mal caminho :) Meus parabéns!_

.

**Eveline Antoniette Windheuser**

**Autora:** WhinnyMoon

**Par:** Sasuke

_Querida, eu me APAIXONEI pela Eve. Adorei sua ficha, ficou do modo como eu queria: criativa, e com muitos detalhes. Tanto que ela ganhou de brinde uns adoráveis momentos com o ruivinho que eu mais amo – leia-se: Sasori – e um Itachi, que irá rivalizar, e infernizar a vida do seu querido irmão caçula. Gostei muito das suas sugestões, e acredite. Essa demônia – que palavra estranha, haha – antes fria, depois amável. Completamente divertida e sedutora, irá abalar as estruturas do nosso sério Uchiha. Parabéns :)_

.

**Pilar Merak**

**Autora:** McDream

**Par:** Naruto

_Como eu pude resistir a esse casal tão fofo, e tão, tão diferente? Só uma mente excessivamente pessimista como a da Apple, para poder contrastar com o otimismo do hiperativo loirinho *-*. Será realmente divertido vê-los juntos, e é claro, ver o Naruto tentando mudar – nem que seja só um pouco – esse modo da Apple ver a vida. Aliás, divertido como uma garota de aparência tão fogosa como a dela – literalmente – irá ser tão... digamos acinzentada. Ah! O Shikamaru entrará na fic, mas em segundo plano. E acredite. Gostará de ter uma amiga que o entende tão bem – quem não vai gostar de vê-lo ainda mais pessimista, vai ser a loirinha Ino, haha. Parabéns, a vaga é completamente sua :)_

_Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho três perguntas: o que você acha do Naruto encontrar a Apple – que havia fugido do hospital, e estava desmemoriada – e pedir para a Sakura abrigá-la? E o que você acha da Sakura – apesar de gostar da Apple – sentir ciúmes ao ver o loirinho dando tanta atenção a ela? E, para terminar, eu irei perguntar isso a todas, mais para frente. Mas o que você acha de ter um affair com o Jonathan? Estou ansiosa pela resposta *-*_

.

**Hope Scott O'Brien**

**Autora:** LillyAngel88

**Par:** Neji

_Antes de tudo, desculpe, mas não pude resistir a colocar essa garota tão sonhadora e excêntrica, com o frio e racional do Neji. Eu imaginei as cenas, como ele se irritaria ao ser chamado de ET – algo que para ele é uma bobagem – e como ele tentaria seduzi-la depois de ver que ela, aparentemente, não o vê como algo a mais que um amigo. E só então vi que ele era sua última opção :/ Desculpe. Você se importa?_

_Eu amei realmente a Hope, e também quero ajuda ao falar sobre ufologia. Ah! Ela também encantara o ruivinho Gaara, que se sentirá confuso e curioso com essa personalidade tão divertida e diferente. Ele e o loirinho Naruto – caso você não se importe – que a adorará – talvez só como amiga, se preferir :)_

_Enfim. Parabéns pela Hope, e espero sua respostas :D_

.

**Shouga Otami**

**Autora:** FranHyuuga

**Par:** Gaara

_Fran, você realmente quase me enlouqueceu para decidir quem seria o par da Otami. Eu gostei tanto, mais tanto dela, que não podia deixar de colocá-la. Ao mesmo tempo que estava difícil encaixar os personagens, já que estava em dúvidas sobre o que seriam o Gaara e o Sasuke. Mas enfim, o ruivo irá disputar essa anjinha, com o demônio Itachi, que terá ela como alguém realmente especial. Aliás, será um motivo de "conflito" com a personagem Anakin. Meus parabéns MESMO :)_

.

**Nishi Haruka**

**Autora:** Lecka-chan

**Par:** Sasori

_Juro. Não tinha como não me apaixonar pela cena do guarda-chuva, e o querido Sasori dando uma bonequinha a ela. É a ficha que eu estava procurando para ele. Sério. Eu gostei muito mesmo da Sumire, pelo seu jeitinho expressivo e humano, e estou ansiosa para vê-la perto do ruivinho. Ah! Não deixarei de colocá-la se apaixonando pelo irresistível Itachi; e tendo briguinhas tão divertidas com o Neji. Parabéns, você realmente mereceu essa vaga :)_

.

**Beatreenu Arkston**

**Autora:** Luna Stuart

**Par:** Deidara

_Originalmente o Deidara participaria da fic, entretanto ficaria sempre em segundo plano. Aparecendo mais como um amigo divetido e engraçado dos frios Sasori e Itachi. Mas COMO eu pude resistir ao vê-lo encaixar tão perfeitamente com a Frozen Witch? Ele será o responsável por fazê-la sorrir novamente, entre tantas discussões e intrigas, obviamente :)_

_Eu queria, porque queria colocá-la na fic, e a descrição de como ela o vê, ficou exatamente o que seria do Deidara: idiota, LERDO, mas irresistivelmente sexy e bonito, haha. ADOREI :D Então MEUS PARABÉNS, você conseguiu colocar o Deidara como o oitavo par!_

.

**Jonathan Wren**

**Autora:** Shii-sensei

**Par:** Hinata

_Pois é. O Naruto ganhou um grande concorrente. Para disputar não somente o coração da Hinata, como também, quem é o mais hiperativo, animado, e escandaloso. Nem preciso dizer que ADOREI o Jonathan, não é? Mas quem não vai gostar muito de ter outra pessoa, digamos no mesmo nível que o loirinho, vai ser o Sasuke :) E é claro, entre provocações e brigas, muitas brigas, ele irá mexer com a querida Ino. Não só ela. Aproveito para perguntar – apesar de você já ter dito que aceita – o que acha de um affair com a pessimista Apple? E quem sabe alguma outra, caso você deseje. Espero sua resposta, e enfim... PARABÉNS :)_

.

* * *

.

.

**PARABÉNS** novamente a todas.  
E agradeço, como também peço desculpas, a quem não entrou.

Antes de fazer mais perguntas as participantes, queria mandar um recado a duas autoras:

**HWinchester:** _Queria dizer que gostei realmente da Hineko, e quebrei a cabeça para achar uma forma de colocá-la na história. Mas infelizmente, o par que eu queria – leia-se: Gaara – não estava entre as suas opções. E depois acabei resolvendo colocá-lo com a Otami. Desculpe, de verdade. Obrigado por mandar a ficha, e parabéns, mesmo :)_

**Feer Uchiha:** _Eu também queria muito poder colocar a Umi na fic, mas eu não consigo vê-la com outro par, senão o Kakashi. E, bem, este é o problema. Eu não planejava colocá-lo como algo a mais do que um personagem de segundo plano. Sério. Não sei nem se ele apareceria. Talvez fosse somente citado. Enfim. Tentei pensar em algum modo para conseguir colocá-la na fic, mas infelizmente não deu. Obrigada por mandar essa ficha maravilhosa, e me desculpe :/_

.

* * *

.

.

**As autoras das fichas escolhidas:**

Bom, agora eu queria avisar que já tenho o primeiro capítulo quase pronto, mas antes de postá-lo, queria confirmar umas coisas, e assim, preciso que me respondam:

- Dos personagens apresentados – os OCC – com quem vocês acham que seu personagem se daria bem? E com quem você acha que não? Ou você pensa que para ele não importa?

- E vocês aceitariam ter um affair – ou vários x) – com algum dos personagens apresentados? – ou até, um que não fora listado na sua ficha.

.

* * *

.

Para facilitar, tentarei resumir cada um deles em algumas palavras, enfatizando sua **aparência** – para a segunda pergunta – e seus **defeitos**. Ah, já adianto que quase todos os demônios tem piercings, ou tatuagens, ou cicatrizes, ou os três juntos :)

.

**Annabelle:** cabelo castanho-dourado; íris verde-esmeralda; magra, sem muitas curvas; desleixada; desastrada; impulsiva; rancorosa; orgulhosa.

.

**Eveline:** cabelo azul marinho, quase roxo; íris azul esverdeada; curvas delicadas; quando demônio: fria, calculista, invejosa e arrogante; quando "sem memória": sarcástica, teimosa, orgulhosa e ciumenta

.

**Pilar:** cabelo alaranjado fogo; íris acinzentada; corpo esguio; PESSIMISTA – muuito, haha – irritante; obsessiva; com mania de organização.

.

**Hope**: cabelo de tom mogno; íris verde; traços comuns; corpo esguio, porém, de seios fartos; excêntrica – acredita em ET's, assim, você, não humano, prepare-se, pois será um para ela – aérea; desligada; quando magoada, age com indiferença.

.

**Otami:** cabelos negros; íris azul escuro; curvas delicadas; arrogante; um tanto rude; excessivamente curiosa - o que não é necesariamente um defeito, mas enfim.

.

**Haruka:** cabelo castanho médio; íris entre azul marinho e roxo; estruturalmente mediana; expresiva – muda de humor com facilidade – teimosa; "humana demais".

.

**Beatreenu:** cabelo loiro, quase branco; íris roxa; corpo bonito; fria; cruel; rebelde; arrogante; fechada; teimosa; quando demônio, não sorria.

.

**Jonathan:** cabelo vermelho; íris castanho claro; excêntrico; hiperativo; inconveniente; escandaloso; curioso; indeciso.

.

* * *

.

.

Enfim. Estarei esperando ansiosamente as respostas, e espero que tenham gostado *-*

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, essa fic será realmente interativa, assim, sempre lhes farei **perguntas** sobre como seu personagem agiria em determinada situação, ou lhes pedirei **sugestões**, assim como** críticas** também serão bem vindas.

Obrigada pela paciência, e até o primeiro capítulo! :D

**MapleYT**

.


	4. Capítulo I: Início

**Summary: **Anjos e demônios perderam parte de suas memórias, e agora, convivem junto dos humanos entre o céu e o inferno.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao MK-sama, mas eu posso roubar seus personagens :)

Agradecimentos a _Piscis Luana_, por criar as fanfics de fichas. E a _Mari Sushi_, por trazê-las ao universo de Naruto.

.

* * *

**Aether et Abyssus**

* * *

.

* * *

**Capítulo I:** Início, problemas no céu e no inferno

* * *

.

.

O céu estava nublado.

O que há alguns minutos atrás era quase que um mar azul, com alguns algodões alvos, fora preenchido por nuvens de tons acinzentados. E estas continuavam a se acumular. Parecia até que uma enorme fumaça, vinda das indústrias mais poluídas, tomava o pouco do branco que ainda restava.

Ninguém duvidava. Choveria dentro de poucos minutos. Os que podiam, escondiam-se, temerosos, dentro de suas casas, adiando suas saídas. Os que já estavam fora, sem imaginar que o tempo mudaria tão repentinamente, corriam, tentando alcançar o aconchego de seu lar.

Destes, os mais precavidos tinham seus guarda-chuvas a postos, a espera de uma tempestade. Eles só não imaginavam que seria uma tempestade tão violenta. Mas não para eles. Não exatamente.

Uma batalha sangrenta acontecia, e eles nem ao menos desconfiavam de sua existência. Viviam isolados. Em seu próprio mundo.

* * *

.

Tudo aquilo que vivia escondido entre as nuvens, e de alguma forma, invisível, protegido e intransponível pelos seres humanos, era conhecido por alguns como Paraíso; outros como Céu; ou simplesmente, Aether.

Mundo paralelo, local onde vivem aqueles conhecidos como seres celestiais. De rios cristalinos, e perenes; grama sempre verde, com pequenas gotículas de água, enfeitada por flores, de todas as formas, cores e tamanhos. Uma brisa suave, e completamente banhada pelos raios solares, que ultrapassavam a barreira das nuvens. Pelo menos era assim.

Algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Tanto a grama quanto as flores, haviam ganhado uma tonalidade acinzentada. Fria. Triste. Os rios estavam violentos, mas não tanto quanto as rajadas de vento. As nuvens negras tomavam os céus, e era até possível sentir os perigosos trovões. Os seres estavam em pânico. Percorriam todos os lados, desesperados.

Estavam à procura de algo. Estavam à procura dele. Ou melhor, deles.

.

O pesadelo começou assim que, repentinamente, um humano conseguiu transpor a intransponível barreira entre os mundos. Logo se vê que não era um ser qualquer.

Seguiu em passos curtos e lentos, até sua direção. Apesar de possuir uma expressão serena; de movimentos calmos e firmes; estava ansioso. Não era qualquer um que podia vê-lo. Se bem que ele não era qualquer um.

Era difícil defini-lo. Um ancião; um mensageiro; um sábio. Apenas uma coisa era certa. Ele trouxera um recado. Um recado para Ele.

Um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelado, devido ao tempo, até um pouco rasgado. Letras caprichosas, em tinta negra, preenchiam-no. Uma profecia. Uma profecia que abalaria completamente a todos.

_"Assim como_

_Uma única borboleta é capaz de florir um jardim_

_Uma única gota é capaz de se desviar do curso de um rio_

_Uma única faísca é capaz de destruir uma floresta_

_Uma única palavra é capaz de mudar uma vida_

_._

_Um único ser é capaz de causar um colapso no equilíbrio entre o céu e o inferno._

_E outro, capaz de impedi-lo."_

.

* * *

.

- _Não é possível que isso esteja acontecendo!_ – exclamou, de forma irritada.

Socou a forte parede de mármore branco, logo ao seu lado. Parede que pertencia à única e majestosa construção do Aether. Moradia de todos os seres.

Era quase um castelo, entretanto com apenas dois andares. O primeiro, imenso, de paredes e tetos baixos para quem está fora, mas infinitos para quem está sob ele. O segundo equivalia a apenas um décimo do outro. Uma construção mais rígida, e assim, fortificada. A arquitetura recebia um brilho especial, tornando-a levemente colorida e cintilante. Pelo menos quando ainda se podiam sentir os raios de sol.

- _Isso só pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira estúpida desse velho!_ – voltou a dizer.

Fios longos, lisos e castanhos escuro escorriam até a metade de sua cintura. Estes, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Sua pele alva e musculosa estava coberta por uma veste longa e branca, com apenas dois botões em frente ao peitoral.

Em sua cintura, voltas de três cordões dourado, reluzente. Já nos pés, uma sandália de um material que se assemelhava ao couro, com tiras que alcançavam até a metade de sua canela. Uma faixa branca cobria sua testa. Poderia ser considerado um homem comum, se não fosse por alguns detalhes. Sendo que o principal deles era que em suas costas exibiam-se seis asas, de penas alvas e macias.

Três pares de asas eram característicos de um Serafim. Estes compõem a ordem mais elevada da esfera mais alta, conhecida como Primeira Tríade. Os seres mais próximos de Deus; exuberantes; inteligentes; que emanam uma aura poderosa, de natureza ígnea; totalizam em sete.

Hyuuga Neji era um deles. O quarto. Sério e um tanto prepotente. Provavelmente o mais fiel a todos os mandamentos de seu Senhor. Talvez por isso, no momento, se mostrasse tão indignado com que lhe fora dito. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, e ele exibia uma expressão de completo desagrado.

- _Acalme-se Hyuuga_ – rebateu outro Serafim, o segundo, de fios prateados, até a altura de seus ombros – _não precisa tratá-lo desta forma. _

- _Oras, seja racional! Este velho deve estar maluco_ – olhou de esguelha para o idoso ao seu lado, que mesmo sendo insultado, continuava a esboçar uma face tranqüila – _eu não acredito em profecias_ – rosnou, com um semblante sério.

- _Pois deveria começar a acreditar._

Estas foram às únicas palavras proferidas pelo idoso durante sua breve estadia no Aether. Da mesma forma que veio, desapareceu repentinamente. Mas fora o suficiente para deixar todos alarmados. E não somente eles.

- _O que nós podemos fazer?_

._  
_

* * *

.

Terras negras, assim como a folhagem das poucas árvores existentes. Rios de água acinzentada que provavelmente contêm alguma substância alucinógena. Apesar de se localizar sob a terra, outro mundo paralelo ao dos humanos, via-se um céu escuro, como se a noite fosse eterna, com apenas alguns traços de nuvens acinzentadas.

Uma única cor podia ser vista. O vermelho sangue reluzia em meio aos traços da paisagem negra. Um calor constante prevalecia no ar. Este apenas era quebrado pela sensação de frio na espinha, como se repentinamente surgisse um vento cortante.

Caveiras e restos de ossos eram encontrados espalhados pelo chão. Gritos ecoavam junto do assobio do vento, formando a melodia do mundo dos mortos; do Inferno; do Abyssus. Moradia dos anjos caídos, mais conhecidos como demônios.

Estes se virão tão abalados quanto os do Aether, ao ouvirem a profecia, trazida pelo mesmo homem, que não se abalou, entre ameaças e rugidos, por ter invadido o submundo. Diante de tal figura, chegaram a mesma conclusão.

- _O que iremos fazer meu Lorde?_

- _A única coisa que posso imaginar..._ – soltou como um suspiro, uma voz grossa, assustadoramente fria, e um tanto rouca – _é impedir que esta maldita profecia aconteça. _

**.**

* * *

**.**

.

Procurar aquele citado na profecia, sem nem ao menos ter uma idéia, de quem poderia ser, se tornou um trabalho realmente complicado. Entretanto fazê-lo ao mesmo tempo em que compete com seu principal inimigo, era uma tarefa quase que impossível.

Tiveram tarefas menores canceladas, ou então, deixadas para membros de um menor padrão. Nas palavras de alguns, os "incompetentes". Os outros se ocupavam tanto em obter informações, espionar o adversário, e é claro, guerrear. Eles estavam tensos.

A última grande guerra fora a uns 400 mil anos atrás. Quando aqueles conhecidos como humanos, passaram a habitar as terras, com uma aparência semelhante tanto como o dos anjos, quanto dos demônios. Desde então, agiam as escondidas destes, mesmo que vês ou outra, se relacionassem com os mesmos.

Deixavam-nos acreditar que estavam sós no mundo, e ouviam as teorias criadas por aqueles, que julgavam entender o que ocorria longe de suas vistas. Histórias, contos, lendas, nem todas tão distintas da realidade, entretanto não retratavam o Deus que criou os homens, e sim, o criado por eles. E guerreavam. Guerreavam pelo que acreditavam, pela chamada fé.

Após a chamada Ultima Guerra, a de 400 mil anos atrás, ambos os lados concordaram que iniciar outra, poderia significar seu fim. Entretanto, não imaginavam que logo estariam tão próximos do que mais temiam.

Por isso, o procuravam. Tinham de encontrá-lo, e o mais rápido possível.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

- _Espero que tenham conseguido descobrir algo_ – rosnou – _já estou cansada de esperar. _

O homem engoliu em seco ao ouvi-la. Odiava a si mesmo por estar nesta situação. Sabia que dependendo da sua resposta, estaria condenado. Ela não teria a menor piedade. Aliás, parecia-lhe que tal sentimento não existia nela. Nem um único traço.

Havia capturado uma anja, para obter algum tipo de informação sobre o Aether. Se estes haviam o encontrado, ou se ao menos soubessem de algo que pudesse levá-los.

- _"Maldita a hora que aceitei participar desse interrogatório"_ – resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto tentava desviar o olhar da direção dela. Sabia que, dependendo de sua resposta, teria sérios problemas. Ela não teria a menor pena, em descontar sua ira nele. Muito pelo contrário. Talvez ela nem ao menos saiba o que é ter pena.

Não sabia realmente como ela havia vindo para no Abyssus, mas conhecia sua fama. Jovem, aparentava ter 21 anos, bonita, sedutora, e gananciosa. Não economizava recursos para obter aquilo que desejava. Usava qualquer um, a qualquer momento. Entretanto, em nenhum momento sujava suas mãos. Afinal, tinha quem pudesse fazer o trabalho por ela. E agora, ele era sua nova vítima. Ele, e aquela pequena garota, acorrentada em uma das salas de interrogatório. Interrogatório? Tortura seria um nome mais apropriado.

- _Vamos! Diga logo!_ – voltou a rosnar, enquanto cerrava os cílios, em sinal de desprezo – _você descobriu alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro dele?_

Assim como os outros demônios, e os anjos, ela tentava a todo custo encontrá-lo. Muitos buscavam o fim dos conflitos, outros, agradar seus senhores. Já ela, desejava a glória. Para falar a verdade, pouco lhe importava os objetivos de seu Mestre. Queria poder ter o prazer de descobrir tudo antes de todos. Ser consagrada a mais esperta e poderosa. E, é claro, matar sua curiosidade. Afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue causar um abalo tão grande tanto no Abyssus, quando no Aether.

Para isso, decidira interrogar anjos, e assim, quem sabe, descobrir se eles descobrir alguma pista que pudesse levá-la a ele.

A jovenzinha era sua quinta vítima. Aparenta ter apenas treze anos, e era aquilo que se podia chamar de cupido. O anjo responsável por ajudar os humanos a se apaixonarem. Acabara capturada, em uma de suas missões, e agora, sofria por não saber nada. Estava apenas tentando juntar mais um casal. Não sabia direito quem os outros anjos estavam procurando. Quanto mais sobre a profecia. Mas era inútil tentar explicar isso a ela.

- _Ela não sabe milady_ – voltou a dizer o homem, ainda sem conseguir encará-la.

- _Oras! Você só pode estar sendo muito frouxo com ela_ – cuspiu as palavras, ainda mais irritada. Não estava acostumada a ser contrariada –_ e disseram que você era um dos melhores interrogadores. Que piada _– cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – _essa é a última vez que repito. Faça-a falar. _

Ele fechou o punho com força, enquanto sentia sua perna tremer. O que esperava que ele fizesse?

A garota já havia passado do estado de inconsciência. Apesar de manter os olhos semi-abertos, e uma respiração falha, já não expressava mais qualquer reação, diante as torturas. Sua voz se fora, após tantos gritos desesperados de dor e de medo. Suas lágrimas começavam a secar, apesar de ainda chorar em silêncio. Seus olhos, antes cintilantes e expressivos, estavam opacos. Frios. Seu corpo continuava amarrado, mas sua mente já havia a abandonado.

- _"Merda"_ – pensou, após vê-la virar-se, deixando-o para continuar a tortura – _"O que eu faço? Se não descobrir nada, ela fará questão, que o próximo torturado seja eu"._

.

* * *

**.**

- _Meus parabéns_ – ouviu a voz firme, e apesar de manter-se séria e profissional, por dentro abria um enorme sorriso – _como sempre, concluiu seu trabalho brilhantemente. Estou orgulhoso de tê-la como minha aprendiz._

Depositou a mão direita, pesada, no topo da cabeça da jovem a sua frente, em sinal de carinho. A mesma, por dentro explodia de felicidade, afinal, tudo estava dando certo. Apesar de esforçada, e competente, sempre fora muito desastrada, e fatalmente estragava todas as missões que recebia.

Como anjo da guarda, apesar de sempre dar seu máximo para proteger os humanos, falhava constantemente. Não exatamente por sua culpa. Sempre tinha que confrontar os anjos caídos, e isso não era uma tarefa nada fácil. Eles tentavam influenciar seus protegidos, e acabavam por conseguir tentá-los. E a jovem, apesar de irritada, não conseguia evitar que fossem levados.

Entretanto, desde três meses atrás, seus supervisores resolveram transferi-la para outro serviço. O de combate aos demônios. E neste, exercia suas funções brilhantemente. Parecia até que estava destinada a enfrentá-los.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seguia todas as ordens que lhe foram passadas, sem reclamar. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que não queria, era se meter em problemas. Já havia tido muitos no passado, e se arrependia de ter causado todos eles. Já fora expulsa, deixada por simplesmente seguir aquilo que seus sentimentos mandavam. Talvez por isso agora, siga os passos de seus supervisores, com tanto cuidado.

Esforçava-se ao máximo, mas nem sempre as coisas saiam como esperava. Mas ela tentava. Tentava sempre. Mas por mais que tentasse corrigir seus erros, parecia que estes se tornavam cada vez maior. E isso sim, a irritava.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- _AHH!_ – ouviu-se um grito de terror.

Todos a sua volta, a observavam, ao mesmo tempo assustados, e admirados. Afinal, haviam tido o privilégio de observar aquela, conhecida como Frozen Witch, em ação.

Elegante, jovem, os fios loiros claros, quase chegando a uma tonalidade branca, escorriam longos, por seus ombros. Magra, com um corpo bonito, apesar de este estar repleto de cicatrizes. Quem a vê, mal pode acreditar que ela possa ser tão cruel.

Ganhara seu apelido pela sua má reputação. Aparentemente calma, e silenciosa. Não parecia sentir qualquer emoção ao matar e torturar suas vítimas. Independente, não deixava que qualquer um, sequer tentasse controlá-la. Não possuía amigos, ou alguém com quem se importasse. Qualquer um estava à mercê de sua ira.

Aqueles que a acompanhavam, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiam protegidos, de qualquer outra ameaça, temiam, e obedeciam cegamente a qualquer comando.

Após decepar mais um dos anjos, que vira tentando invadir o Abyssus, retirou os fios de sua face, passeando seus longos dedos, agora manchados de sangue. Uma figura assustadoramente bonita, porém, letal.

- _Está acabado_ – sussurrou para si mesma.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- _"__A menina não se atreveu a levantar os olhos, mas sentiu os olhares assustados prenderem-se a ela, enquanto ia puxando as palavras e exalando-as"_ – ouvia passos – _"__Uma voz tocava as notas dentro dela"_ – notou o som de algo caindo – _"__Este é o meu acordeão, dizia. O som da página..."_– mais passos – _Droga!_ – soltou um suspiro, irritada. Afinal, como poderia continuar com sua leitura, ouvindo todos aqueles ruídos?

Não era considerada como uma das anjas de alto escalão. Aliás, nem sabia se era considerada como de algum escalão, afinal, tanto fazia. Não entendia muito bem o que estavam procurando, e porque aquela agitação nos céus, afinal, tanto fazia. Só sabia que, desde alguns tempos atrás, seu trabalho aumentara, mas aquilo também pouco lhe importara.

Gostava do que lhe era designado. Sua obrigação era ajudar em tudo que fosse possível, esta ajuda, no sentido psicológico. Sim, sua vocação era servir de conselheira para todos aqueles seres celestiais.

Passava suas tardes em sua pequena sala, repleta de livros, porém, impecavelmente organizada. Entre uma leitura e outra, estas, cada vez mais interrompidas, recebia a visita de moradores do Aether. Estes lhe relatavam seus problemas, os quais, em sua opinião, nem sempre tinham uma solução. E não tentava ocultá-la, sobre falsas promessas e palavras esperançosas. Era realista. Acima de tudo, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, era pessimista.

Apesar de esforçada, e dedicada em seus serviços, não podia deixar de admitir que em quase todas as vezes, não via um futuro agradável para os problemas de seus colegas. Acabava por dizer-lhes a verdade, e depois, servir de ombro amigo, para choros e reclamações. Sim. Na maioria das vezes, seus pacientes, se é que pode chamá-los assim, saiam com a face murcha, e a mente pesada.

Ela despedia-se deles com um suspiro, afinal, mesmo saindo assim, cada vez mais depressivos, estes, e outros, insistiam em procurá-la.

Cerrou os olhos, de íris acinzentada. Apesar de sua expressão séria, tentava mantinha a calma. Abriu e fechou as mãos com força, antes de trazer novamente o livro, para perto de si, reiniciando sua leitura. "A menina que roubava livros", de Markus Zusak, havia pego-o certo dia, quando fora ao mundo dos humanos.

- _C-Com licença_ – ouviu o som de batidas em sua porta – _queria conversar com você, está ocupada?_

- _Droga_ – disse como um resmungo, após suspirar ainda mais longamente. Sua leitura, novamente, teria que esperar. Com um movimento da mão direita, retirou de sua face, os fios rebeldes, vibrantes, de tom alaranjado, quase como se estivessem em chamas. E soltou, em tom calmo – _pode entrar. _

**.**

* * *

**.**

- _FORA DAQUI!_ – aquela voz aguda e irritada ecoou sobre todas as nuvens do local.

O motivo? Aquele belo jovem, de fios rebeldes. Corpo magro e traços juvenis, havia aprontado novamente. Saiu aos risos, após sua nova brincadeira ter um resultado melhor do que esperava. Uma brincadeira tola, que havia aprendido da ultima vez que fora visitar os humanos.

Vira um garoto pequeno, e sorriso travesso, colocar uma lagartixa na bolsa de sua professora, e em seguida, esta correr gritando loucamente. Após acompanhar o menino, aos risos, lembrou-se de uma anja, que ouvira confidenciar que, quando humana, detestava aqueles seres cascudos, negros, e nojentos. Sim, baratas.

Estava irritado com ela, pois havia dito a um de seus superiores, que havia aproveitado uma das visitas com os anjos recém chegados, para descansar um pouco, e fugir da confusão em que estava o Aether. Acabou por ouvir reclamações, e ter seu tempo livre reduzido. Assim, teria sua vingança, e em grande estilo.

A brincadeira beirou a perfeição, com o susto ao encontrá-lo no meio de um de seus livros, arremessou-o, desesperada. E o pobre animal acabou por cair em cima de seu coque muito bem feito. Involuntariamente, grudou suas patinhas nos fios lisos da jovem. Esta, só faltou desmaiar.

Ganharia outra advertência, e quem sabe, mais horas extras de serviço, mas podia dizer com toda a felicidade do mundo, que tinha valido a pena.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- _Ande logo!_ – reclamou em tom baixo, para que apenas ela e o anjo ao seu lado ouvissem.

Sorria temerosa, por saber que estava cometendo um dos maiores crimes no Abyssus. Permitindo a entrada de um anjo em seu recinto, e pior, ajudando-o. Não é como se fosse exatamente uma traidora. Não era isso. Apenas estava cansada daquilo em que estavam passando.

Nenhum demônio tinha um segundo sequer de descanso, enquanto não encontrassem aquele dito na profecia. Aliás, mal sabia o que era dito na profecia, nenhum dos servos do senhor sabia. Procuravam alguém, sem ao menos saber exatamente o motivo. E isso a irritava, e muito.

Ao notar que os anjos faziam o mesmo, buscavam pela mesma pessoa, ficou ainda mais irritada, e acima de tudo, curiosa. Queria saber quem estavam procurando, e por que. Nas últimas semanas, passou a tentar se comunicar com alguém que pudesse lhe dar a resposta. E esse anjo, que estava tão perto de si, poderia.

Via seus fios curtos avermelhados, rebeldes, espicharem para todos os lados. Era jovem, e apesar de não ser tão alto, possuía um corpo atlético, de pele bem alva. No canto direito de sua testa, uma estranha tatuagem. Aquilo fazia com que ela esboçasse diversas perguntas. Queria falar com ele. Queria entendê-lo. Queria saciar sua curiosidade. E se para isso, tivesse que desrespeitar alguma das regras do Lúcifer, estava disposta.

.

* * *

.

Jogou seu corpo contra a grama, deitando-se de costas. Abriu um sorriso enorme, ao finalmente, poder admirar o céu. Não estava tão bonito quanto esperava, aliás, há dias mal se podia ver estrelas, afinal, as nuvens acinzentadas o cobriam, como um longe tapete. Mesmo assim, divertia-se o observando.

Estava cansada. Cansada de ouvir aquelas mentes fechadas, com quem tinha que conviver todos os dias. Era considerada esquisita, devido a sua excentricidade, por isso, vivia sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Mas aquilo não a chateava mais. Estava acostumada. Tanto que se desligava do mundo a sua volta, e, sonhadora, divertia-se tentando ver aquilo que os outros juravam ser impossível.

Talvez por isso, abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ver um brilho estranho por entre as nuvens. Não era um costumeiro trovão, tinha uma tonalidade diferente, parecia-lhe ter um tom quase que rosado. E durou alguns segundos mais do que o demorado pelos relâmpagos. Soltou um grito, para si mesma, emocionada.

- _São eles!_ – vibrou, apertando os punhos, com força – _os ETs!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Tudo bem?

Para variar só um pouquinho, peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Sério. Desta vez não tenho qualquer desculpa plausível. A idéia estava pronta. Os personagens escolhidos. As dúvidas, esclarecida. Trabalhos na faculdade? Muitos, mesmo, mas ainda assim, dava para conciliar os dois. Então vocês se perguntam, porque raios demorei tanto para postar o primeiro capítulo?

Simples. Entrei em uma crise na escrita. Sério. Além desta fanfic, tem a HML, e, pasmem, um livro que estou escrevendo. Este, sério, e um outro, não tão sério. O problema, é que eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever uma única linha de nenhum deles. Apesar de saber exatamente o que deveria acontecer, e passar horas encarando o Word, não me vinha palavras, frases, não me vinha nada.

Resumindo, não escrevi nada por um bom tempo. E esta fanfic, que a tempos prometi o primeiro capítulo, ficou tão encalhada quanto os outros.

Por isso, só posso pedir milhares de desculpas aqueles que esperavam a continuação, e, principalmente, as que possuem as fichas maravilhosas, que estou utilizando. Desculpa. De verdade.

Mas agora, a crise passou, em partes, e aqui estou, com o primeiro capítulo!  
Não está tão grande, e a maioria dos personagens de Naruto não apareceram. Aliás, apenas o Neji, e o amado ruivinho Gaara – sim, é o Gaara – deram as caras. Foi mais mesmo para contar como está a situação, um prólogo.

Coloquei todas as fichas, algumas em trechos maiores, outras menores, mas acalmem-se. Todos terão a mesma importância, e igual participação na história.  
É impossível escrever coisas bem feitas, sobre todos, e postar em um tempo aceitável – isso porque o tempo agora não foi nada aceitável – portanto, decidi que em cada capítulo, focarei em um personagem, no máximo dois ou três, depende da situação. Tentarei fazer com que todos apareçam, mas mesmo assim, focarei em um ou outro. No próximo capítulo, outro personagem. Ok?

Aceito dúvidas, reclamações, elogios e sugestões ( :  
Novamente desculpe pela demora, e espero que tenham gostado deste início.

Beijos. **Maple YT**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Resposta às reviews:**

**.  
**

**FranHyuuga: **Que bom que gostou :D O Itachi ainda não apareceu, e o Gaara, foi apenas mencionado, mas acredite, eles irão confundir bastante a cabeça e o coração da Otami. Ah! E me desculpe pelo erro! Ela será um demônio sim, eu acabei escrevendo errado lá :P  
Espero que tenha gostado. E desculpe pela demora!

**Shii-sensei: **Oi! Ah, espero realmente que você tenha gostado deste primeiro capítulo. A aparição do Jonathan foi pequena, mas deu para perceber que ele irá aprontar muito na fanfic :P Nenhum de seus affairs de Naruto apareceu ainda, e até o momento, ele exibiu apenas a face brincalhona dele, mas ele ainda irá enlouquecer o coração delas, nos dois sentidos :P Desculpe pela demora!

**WhinnyMoon: **Que bom que gostou dela fazer par que o tesudo do Sasuke! Nenhum dos affairs dela apareceu : / Mas acredite, já tem um próximo trechinho pronto, com cenas dela e o sexy do Itachi ( : Gostei da sua idéia da Eve não gostar da Beatreenu, por elas serem parecidas quando demônio, e irei utilizá-la :P Espero que tenha gostado, e desculpe pela demora!

**Lecka-chan: **Ahh, que bom que agora o Sasori é uma boa opção para seu par! Eu acho ele tãao lindo *-* Bom, posso adiantar só uma de suas perguntas: ela vai ser um demônio, muito fofa ( : Duplas desculpas, primeiro pela demora, e depois, por ela ter um parágrafo tão curto. Acredite, ela terá cenas fofíssimas, e muita importância quando estiver na terra. Ainda mais por ter como affair o Sasuke e o Sasori, entre os outros :P Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado do início da fic.

**Gih Bright: **Oi! Ah, o Itachi, após muitas confusões, e muito triangulo, quadrado, pentágono, e todos os ângulos possíveis, no fim será seu :P Espero que tenha gostado da primeira aparição da Anakin, e, acredite, ela terá bastante importância, e trará muitas confusões no mundo dos humanos. Ah, ela rivalizará todos os affairs, com a Eveline. Aliás, já escrevi um próximo trecho, mostrando que, mesmo enquanto anjo e demônio, as duas não se dão nada bem :P Espero realmente que tenha gostado!

**McDream: **Antes de tudo, um aviso, como você já deve ter percebido, inclui nos gostos da Apple, livros. Espero que você não se importe. Se não, basta me avisar, que eu mudarei isso :P É que achei que combinava com a personalidade dela, bem calma, e eu realmente imagino ela lá, na dela, lendo e do lado de fora, o caos no Aether. Não que ela não se importe, mas meio que se conforma. Espero que tenha a descrito como você imaginou, e que tenha gostado desse início. Ah! O Shika é o personagem que eu maais gosto de Naruto. E mesmo não sendo um dos pares principais, aparecerá, então, que bom que gostou de tê-lo como amigo ( :

**Feer Uchiha: **Ah, eu gostei de verdade da Umi. Caso a use em outra fanfic, por favor me avise! E espero que goste dessa fanfic aqui ( :

**Luna Stuart: **Que bom que você gostou de ter entrado! E do Deidara :P Ele ainda não apareceu, mas trará muitas dúvidas pra esse coração gelado da Beatreenu. A descrição dela foi curta, mas acho que deu para sentir bem o jeito dela. Ah, já aviso, se não se importar, neste começo, a Eveline irá rivalizar com ela, por a Beatreenu ser "famosa" no Abyssus. Espero que você tenha gostado, de verdade!

**Lily Angel88: **Oi! Que bom que gostou de ter a Hope com o Neji! Já deu para perceber pelo pouco que ele apareceu, que será um cara bem cético, e irá contrastar bem com a sonhadora, avoada da Hope! Não contei muito do passado dela, mais para deixar uma surpresinha mesmo no fim, com o fato de acreditar em ETs. Portanto ficou meio curtinho, mas assim que eles caírem no mundo dos humanos, ela terá uma grande importância, e aparição! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e, ah! Pode tagarelar à vontade, hahaha! Adoro suas sugestões :D

Adorei as reviews, muito obrigada mesmo.

.


End file.
